Blades of Memory
by PrincessJuliaOfHeart
Summary: Set after the fanfics 'Purest/Darkest Hearts' Many years after the keyblade masters have been eliminated a young boy lives in a world of darkness. He becomes obessed with the 'key' to his destiny and the family that he never knew.
1. Opening

Blades of Memory

Blades of Memory

Concept by: Taylor Moore

Written by: Jessica Rios

Based off of: Kingdom Hearts

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix

Julia, Maux, Aros, Alexa belong to me

Disney characters Disney

Final Fantasy characters Square

This is because you let me Taylor and gave me the idea. Even though I kind of killed it to go with my fanfic.

But I've been told it flows very nicely

Please be nice

This is only for fun not for profit so calm down.


	2. Destiny Island

Destiny Island

Destiny Island

I

It's bright. But not because of the light, the white sand glitters in the sun and is complemented by the calm blue water. The smell of the salt water strong but it smells like home. _Home_. A word I've never been able to use and could never understand but this place reminds me of something. Almost like I had seen it before in my waking hours and not in a dream.

"Daddy!" A young boy with sandy blond hair cried to a distant figure on the beach; he seemed happy at the arrival of this person.

A man with spiky brown hair smiled, "where's your mommy?" he scooped up the little boy in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "Aro you bad boy!" he scolded his son when he realized he had ran up the beach alone, "you'll make your mommy worry."

"Mommy!" Little Aro pointed down the beach before popping his thumb in his mouth and sucked quietly. His blue eyes were staring intently into the distance instead of paying attention to his parents.

"Sora!" a thin blond was running towards them with a smile on her face, she had light blue sun dress on that fluttered behind her. She hugged Sora when she finally reached him, "not as much as his daddy makes me worry though," she kept her arms around him and then locked eyes with him.

He kissed her and smiled, "well I could get used to this when I come home," he hugged her. "When did he start running?" Sora asked with a slight nod of his head towards Aro.

"After his crazy godfather chased him with a wooden sword." She laughed lightly and then kissed Aro's cheek, which got his attention to turn back to his parents.

"Riku," Sora chuckled with a sigh and handed her their son so he could straighten his jacket.

Aro looked like he knew exactly what they were talking about, "uncle Riku is teaching me how to fight with swords! He said that soon I'll be able to fight with you!" He squirmed so he could get out of his mother's arms, "I'll show you!"

Julia smiled and put him down so he could go find a stick to demonstrate with. "Be careful sweetie…" she turned back to Sora and sighed; her expression became distressed as she tried to grasp the right words to describe what she wanted to ask. "How is it?" there were no other way she could think of to ask that dreaded question.

He sighed wearily and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'd rather not talk about it in front of Aro." His excuse dissipated as his son went farther down the beach to find a stick.

Julia had been watching Aro so he wouldn't wander so close to the water that he might decided to run in without either of them watching or being within a distance so they could get him if anything happened. "Sora…" she turned back to him and her face became that of worry, "what's happened?"

"Julie, I don't..." Sora sighed and smiled at her, "I haven't seen you in over three weeks."

She shook her head, "no Sora. Please just tell me now." She took his hand and held onto it, "I missed you too but I'm worried about them." It didn't take much to convince him that it was something she needed to hear but what he had to say pained him.

"It's gotten worse," he started walking with her after Aro, "Atlantica…Ingary…even Radiant Gardens. It's spreading faster and the people they're…"

"Aros!" Julia shrieked while watching a portal of darkness open up in the water, she let go of Sora's hand and ran towards the unsuspecting boy.

"No!" Sora called out his keyblade and rushed towards the portal.

What was happening? I couldn't understand what they were talking about but it sounded so familiar. Who were these people?


	3. The Black Pearl

The Black Pearl

The Black Pearl

II

A dark blond teen was swinging in a hammock made of netting beneath the ship deck, the sound of footsteps could be heard above his head yet he didn't wake. "No," he mumbled as if in the midst of a struggle, "leave her alone!" he shrieked before settling down again.

"Maux lad? What's going on down there?" Jack quickly made his way down the stairs and flung open the door.

The teen mumbled and then said, "Five more minutes…" he turned over onto his side and was quiet again.

"Lad?" He walked over and looked down at the boy who was growing into a man under his guidance.

"Mmmm…" Maux didn't respond.

"Lad! Get up!" Jack proceeded to give him a quick slap so he could wake up.

"Huh? Aye Capt'n?" He woke up and saluted Jack with a serious look on his face.

"You were having a nightmare," Jack scolded him for his unusual behavior, "screaming about yer mum."

"My mum?" Maux scratched his head, "I don't know my mom or dad." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "you're the one that raised me Uncle Jack."

Jack smiled but proceeded to correct him, "that's…"

"Capt'n Jack Sparrow to you," Maux mimicked his uncle's usual saying, "I know."

"That's a good lad," he patted the boy on the head, "'member we're raiding a world on the 'morrow." Jack turned around and started walking out, "be sure you get your chores done today too."

"Yes sir," with a quick salute Maux jumped out of the hammock and rushed to get dressed. Tomorrow would be the first day that he would be allowed to go on a raiding party and he planned to find as much loot as he could. "I'll be the first cabin boy to find riches amongst the desolate worlds that are out there!" he pulled on his boots and then grabbed his vest, "and one day I'll be a pirate Captain that rules all of junkie worlds!"

"That's a good one Maux," a voice called down from the stairs, "and what will I be one of the generals of your fleet?" Maximilian 'Max' Goof, a black dog like fellow who was the second cabin boy, came down the stairs skipping two at a time.

Maux smiled at his friend, "no you'll be right under me! You'll be the second in command and head of the fleet." With a few quick snaps his vest was in place, "then we can loot as much stuff when we want…"

"Where we want! And get whatever WE WANT!" They finished in unison. It had been their dream while growing up on the Black Pearl to become pirate captains but only recently had Maux gotten the idea of becoming a Space Kings.

Max helped Maux up with a laugh, "and then what? We go around cruising to keep the title?" Without even hesitating Maux nodded his head with a smile. "Fine. But we should probably learn how to fight first," Max chuckled at Maux's outlook on it all. "We should probably do our chores…" Maux nodded before they both raced to the stairs as if on some unheard bell.


End file.
